Daniel Lockwood/Traits
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found here. Appearance Daniel Lockwood is a tall, dark haired man who stands just a tad higher than average height at 6'1" with olive skin and a somewhat muscular build. He has a somewhat oval face and very bright green eyes. He always wears at least a little bit of stubble, but currently he has what could be described as an almost beard. He is descried as handsome by some, and most draw attention to his smile, which, though quite toothy, is considered handsome. He possibly appears slightly older than he is, as he was turned when he was 22. Daniel likes to wear jeans with t-shirts and his favourite leather jacket, which was given to him by his father on this 20th birthday. His T-Shirts are usually brightly coloured, often with strange patterns, band logos, miscellaneous printed slogans or, probably most often, gaming, comic and fandom references on them (his current favourite being his inquisitor t-shirt) from the various games, comics, movie franchises and tv shows he's into. I n his werewolf form, Dan appears as a larger than average grey wolf, as a child appearing as a grey cub, and his eyes will be turn bright yellow in colour and glow slightly (possibly just in certain lights). He will aslo appear to be hyper-agressive, though as a hybrid he's more in carge of his wolf form. However, he very rarely appears this way now, because as a hybrid he's no longer forced to change unless he wants to; causing him to choose to refrain from it unless he absolutely has to, due to the risk of him hurting innocent people or his friends it poses. As a hybrid, he's able to partially transform, occasionally causing his eyes to apear as his wolf eyes or causeing him to grow claws, though this is usually when he's angered or threatened. Due to his vampire side, when he smells blood blood will rush up to his eyes (which has a shadowy vein-like appearence under the eyes) and his wolf eyes will appear. Personality Daniel is always described as an optimist (Damon even calling him "The Eternal Optimist"), he tends to have a lot of hope for the future, despite his situation, and tries to keep a positive outlook. He's known to be very forgiving; eventually even forgiving Damon for torturing him, if somewhat begrudgingly, as he believes everyone is capable of changing. Skills Weaknesses Likes ' FAVOURITES:' *'Ice Cream: '''Cookie Dough *'Car:' Ford Mustang 1969 *'Country:' USA (cause home) *'Name:' Ashley (male), Scarlett (female) *'Movie: Godfather Part I *'''Song: The Chain - Fleetwood Mac *'Music Genre:' Anything but Lana Del Rey *'State:' California *'City:' San Diego, CA * Colour: '''Green * '''Animal: '''Python * '''Dog: Alaskan Malamute * Cat: Tabby * Item of clothing: His leather jacket * Food: Pop Rocks (to him it's food) * Restaurant: Mystic Grill *'Quote from a Movie:' "I understand. You found paradise in America, you had a good trade, you made a good living. The police protected you and there were courts of law. You didn't need a friend like me. But, now you come to me, and you say: "Don Corleone, give me justice." But you don't ask with respect. You don't offer friendship. You don't even think to call me Godfather. Instead, you come into my house on the day my daughter is to be married, and you ask me to do murder for money." ———— Don Corleone *'Shop/Store:' Sugar Rush (sweet shop) *'Holiday/Festival:' Halloween or Christmas *'Season: '''Autumn *'Accent:' Australian *'Eye Colour:' Hazel *'Hair Colour: Brunet/te *'TV Show: '''The Walking Dead or Stargate SG1 *'Video Game: Skyrim *'Hobby:' Gaming *'Fruit:' Kiwi *'Vegetable:' Broccoli *'Element:' Earth *'Actor:' Christopher Judge *'Actress:' Jennifer Hale Category:Trait Pages Category:TVD Trait Pages Category:Grace01121922